Internet services are becoming ubiquitous and customers are receiving voice and data services on Internet based infrastructures such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) or Service over Internet Protocol (SoIP) network. The VoIP or SoIP network may experience impairments that will affect one or more customers. When an impairment is detected and/or reported, the network service provider troubleshoots the impairment and performs the necessary remedies. Generally, the problem detection, the troubleshooting, reporting, and analysis are performed by work center personnel. For example, a work center personnel may poll each device involved in handling a call for a customer, e.g., the endpoint devices, gateway routers, etc., and gathers call detail records (CDRs). The CDR can be analyzed to determine the cause of the impairment. In a large service provider network, detecting and resolving network impairments often require a very significant amount of resources (e.g., in terms of cost and time). Furthermore, a customer may have a degraded service or no service at all while the network service provider is performing tasks for a lengthy process of gathering information and analysis. The lengthy process could quickly lead to customer dissatisfaction.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that provides monitoring of VoIP/SoIP services offered on packet networks, e.g., in near-real-time.